


Liquid TV Afternoons

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Fights, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Wait, are—?” Gerard can’t help but smirk. He leans closer, trapping Frank between his forearms, and presses his thigh forward. “Wait a minute, wait a minute, are you…?”He watches in real-time as Frank’s face turns bright red.“Well,” he huffs, whacking Gerard one more time with his pillow for good measure. “You’re kind of all over me. What’d you expect?”ORFrank and Gerard (attempt to) have a pillow fight.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	Liquid TV Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> pillow fight (good ending*)
> 
> *a handjob, at least

“Hey.” Gerard prods Frank’s side through a duvet and four layers of wooly blankets. “Frank.”

He just woke up from an unplanned, jetlag-induced nap, and now late-afternoon sunlight fills his bedroom. The TV screen across the room is blank—Frank must’ve turned it off after Gerard passed out—and Frank is slumped against Gerard’s shoulder, completely boneless and dead to the world.

Seriously, Gerard’s been trying to wake him up for over a minute now.

Frank grumbles and nuzzles the bare skin above Gerard’s collarbone. He pulls his pile of covers up to his nose, and his eyelashes brush Gerard’s skin as his eyes open partway, then fall shut, giving Gerard goosebumps.

“Fraaank.” He pokes at him again. “My arm’s super asleep.”

Frank’s brows pull together. He yawns. In a groggy voice, he says, “But I’m _comfortable_.”

Well, the pins and needles in Gerard’s arm are quite the opposite.

He tries to wriggle out from under Frank’s weight, but to no avail. Frank’s limbs are all tangled with his own, wrapped tight around in body, trapping him in a warm vice grip.

“Please?” Gerard whines. “You only have to move for a minute.”

Frank stays put.

Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy. Not when they’re all cuddled up like this.

Gerard knows it’s an evil move, but he does what he has to do: slips his free hand under the blankets and digs his fingertips into Frank’s ribs.

“Ack!” Frank tries jerking backwards, but Gerard keeps at it, rolling over to pin him in place and attacking his sides. Before long, Frank’s gone breathless with laughter. “Motherfucker, stop! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

_Payback._

Gerard is just about to let up. Seriously, he is. He’s gotten his revenge, and he can finally feel his poor arm again. Maybe they can go back to sleep now, or watch another movie, or cuddle in a position that won’t cut off the blood flow to any body parts, or—

Frank reaches out, grabs Gerard’s pillow, and hurls it against his side.

It isn’t painful, but it’s enough to topple Gerard over since he’s unprepared for the sheer force knocking him off-center.

Thinking fast, he sits up and snatches Frank’s pillow into his arms before the latter can grab it. “Oh, so that’s the way it’s gonna be, huh?”

“You bet your ass!” Frank swings again, hitting Gerard in the same spot.

It’s fucking on. Gerard is totally prepared to battle to the death.

They pummel one another with their pillows, getting tangled up in the covers on the bed. They’re both laughing—so loud and so hard that Gerard has stitches in his sides before long—and egging one another on and rolling around in a heap of limbs and fluff and warmth.

Gerard—gently—tackles Frank until he’s on his back at the foot of the bed. And somehow, amidst all the squirming and giggling Frank trying to push Gerard off, Gerard’s thigh winds up slotted in between Frank’s (an honest accident).

Frank’s breath hitches loud.

“Wait, are—?” Gerard can’t help but smirk. He leans closer, trapping Frank between his forearms, and presses his thigh forward. “Wait a minute, wait a minute, are you…?”

He watches in real-time as Frank’s face turns bright red.

“Well,” he huffs, whacking Gerard one more time with his pillow for good measure. “You’re kind of all over me. What’d you expect?”

“Oh, I know.” Gerard’s smirk grows. He reaches down to squeeze Frank’s hip. “I’m not _complaining_.”

In a quick upward surge, Frank rolls the two of them over and plants himself in Gerard’s lap. “Not like you’re much better off,” he says smugly.

He isn’t wrong. Gerard’s gradually becoming hard himself and having Frank in his lap isn’t helping matters.

Frank, whose face is all pink from exertion, eyes still droopy and sleepy, hair a tangled mess. It hits Gerard all in a rush how pretty he is; so pretty he can hardly stand it.

“Fuck, c’mere.” He presses his hand to Frank’s cheek, tugging him forward for a kiss.

Frank sighs against him. His hands move up to tangle in Gerard’s hair almost right away.

Their lips move slow and easy. They take their time. Frank bites down on Gerard’s bottom lip, gently eases his tongue into the other’s mouth, making the room feel so much hotter.

After they pull back, both breathless, Gerard dives in for another kiss almost right away, unable to resist the temptation of having Frank _right there_ , beautiful as ever.

And he goes for another.

And another.

And another.

Frank starts to roll his hips against Gerard’s thigh, movements so subtle Gerard’s not even sure he’s doing it on purpose.

“Yeah, yeah,” he breathes against Frank’s mouth. He places his hands over his hips again and helps guide his movements just as they break their kiss. “Just like that.”

Frank whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck.

“So good,” Gerard murmurs. Frank’s knee is between his own thighs, just close enough that he can grind against it at the same time. The pressure is almost torturously light, but Frank is rocking his hips harder now, making these desperate little _ah-ah-ah_ sounds against Gerard’s neck, and Gerard certainly isn’t about to stop him for his own sake.

And while he really, _really_ likes having Frank right here, right in his lap, wants him to keep grinding against his thigh like he’s too desperate to do anything else, that takes a backseat the second Frank says his next few words.

“Gee,” he moans, “I wanna…wanna suck you off.”

Who is he to say no to that?

“Mm.” Gerard slides his hands up Frank’s bare torso and squeezes his waist. Frank whines. “How about you say please?”

“ _Ah_ —please.” Frank moves himself closer. His knee is properly pressing against Gerard’s dick now. “ _Please_ , I need you. Need you down my throat.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gerard groans. That’s certainly enough to convince him. He goes to fumble with the waistband of his boxers, but Frank is already there, hooking his fingers under the elastic and pulling it down until the fabric bunches around Gerard’s calves. He kicks them the rest of the way off, breath catching when Frank lowers himself down onto the mattress and licks his lips, surveying his unclothed body hungrily.

He wastes no time with teasing, taking Gerard in his hand first and stroking him a few times. Then he’s pressing open-mouthed kisses to his cock and looking up at him with dark eyes, and finally, he slides his lips over the head.

Gerard moans at the feel of the hot, velvety mouth around him, sinking lower and lower until he’s hit the back of Frank’s throat.

Frank swallows around him, moves his tongue, hollows his cheeks and creates delicious suction. Gerard tangles one fist in the hair at the back of his head. When Frank pulls back after a few more seconds, Gerard’s cock rests against his cheek, smearing saliva there.

“Wanna fuck my mouth?” he asks. His pretty lips form a smug grin. He knows he’s got Gerard wrapped around his finger right now.

“God,” Gerard groans. It’s not even a question. “Yes, please.”

The smug look stays on Frank’s face as Gerard guides him back down onto his cock by his hair. He begins to thrust his hips, moving slow, and tilts his head back, eyes shut, just letting himself feel.

His length slides past Frank’s lips over and over, slick and hot. Frank’s moaning and slurping around him and it’s so filthy and so, so fucking good. They manage to get into a heated rhythm, Frank bobbing his head in time with the motions of Gerard’s hips and taking him down deeper and deeper.

It doesn’t take Gerard long to come up to the edge. And once he’s there, he’s more than ready to tumble over.

He looks down again, finds Frank with water rolling down his cheeks, rutting against the mattress, taking him down his throat like his life fucking depends on it. Seeing the fervor, the _desperation_ in his movements, knowing he’s likely getting just as much out of this as Gerard is, makes Gerard feel hot all over.

“I—I’m gonna—” He gasps and grips Frank’s hair tighter. “ _Frank_.”

His ears fill with white noise as he comes down Frank’s throat. The pleasure keeps going and _going_ , making his hips stutter, and Frank works him through it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants. “ _Oh my god_.”

Finally, when he’s is done and spent and oversensitive, he gently tugs Frank away.

Frank pulls back, nuzzles the crease where Gerard’s hip meets his thigh. He sits up and wipes his swollen mouth with the back of his hand, and says in a hoarse voice, “Good?”

“Better than good.” Gerard feels like his muscles and bones have all melted into a puddle, leaving him nothing but a pile of mush. “Amazing.”

But Frank is still flushed and hard and surely aching, and Gerard’s desire to take care of him overrides his desire to go back to sleep.

“What about you?” he asks. He sits up fully, so he’s no longer leaning back against the headboard. “You want me to suck you off?”

“Actually, can I…?” Frank trails off and looks down at his lap. He appears almost shy. “That sounds like it’d be really good, but I was wondering if I could…”

Gerard raises his eyebrows.

“Could I use your thigh again?”

For some reason, if Gerard wasn’t totally spent, those words alone would have him on his way to becoming hard again. There’s just…something about the thought of Frank losing it in his lap as he grinds down against him that really, _really_ does it for Gerard. Evidently, it does it for Frank too.

“Yeah.” Gerard spreads his bent legs out in front of him again. “Absolutely.”

Frank doesn’t even bother taking off his sweatpants. He just dives for Gerard and spreads his own thighs, positioning one of Gerard’s between them, and rocks down hard against him, tipping his head back towards his shoulder blades. Gerard grabs onto his hips with a thrill in the pit of his stomach.

Frank pants and moans. His face and his bare chest are flushed a pretty pink, nipples peaked and rosy, and with one hand, Gerard reaches up and pinches one. It draws a whine from Frank’s throat that grows louder when Gerard continues rolling it between his fingers.

“ _Oh_ ,” Frank sighs. “Yeah, Gee, that’s good.”

Gerard leans forward and kisses up the side of Frank’s neck. He stops at the space just below his ear. “Come on, baby. Come for me.”

“ _Shit_.” Frank tips his head forward, pressing his face into the crook of Gerard’s neck again. “Please, please…”

His movements are frantic now. Gerard pushes his thigh hard up against him, helping him along. Frank makes a strangled noise and scrabbles at Gerard’s back, nails stinging his skin.

When he comes, he tenses up, hips going in jerky back and forth motions. He slumps against Gerard once he’s through. He’s just as boneless as he was when he was asleep, right before this all began.

They breathe together, quiet for a moment.

Then, in one lazy motion, Frank turns his head so he can give Gerard’s cheek a sloppy kiss. “Fuck.”

Gerard presses his lips to Frank’s temple in return. He nods. “Agreed.”

Frank wrinkles his nose and pulls away from Gerard for a moment. He peels his sweatpants off his body, tossing them off the side of the bed in a heap and grabbing some tissues from the bedside table so he can clean himself off. “That made me tired all over again, I swear. You wanna go back to sleep?”

“Yes, please,” Gerard says. He could definitely go for another nap right now. He remembers to grab the pillows discarded near the foot of the bed and puts them back where they belong, then opens his arms for Frank. “Just try not to crush any limbs this time.”

“ _Fine_.” Frank curls his bare body against Gerard’s. “Aren’t you glad I did, though? You technically got a grade-A blowjob out of it.”

“It _was_ grade-A,” Gerard says with a hum. “Still. No more crushing, please.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t.” They both burrow down under the covers, limbs tangling together again. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Gerard chuckles and kisses his forehead. “Sleep well, baby.”

Frank smiles against Gerard’s chest. “You too, Gee.”


End file.
